ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Silly Alien Competition
This is a contest to see who has the silliest alien. Rules *You have to pick a silly alien from your series and put one in a category. *You can create an alien to be in the contest, but it has to be in a series. *You can put the same alien in each category. *For the silliest appearance, you must have a picture. *You do not have to put an alien in each category. *You can only put two of your aliens per category. Competitors *F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 18:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *I am robot king of the monkey things 18:24.June 30,2011 (UTC) *LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 03:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 21:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 21:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 10:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Aliens Silliest Appearance Put your aliens that you think look silly here. *Omernoy - Toastfreak - Rank: 6 *ET - Hopefull - Rank: 10 *Roads - Paperboy - Rank: 4 *Binkatong - Gymbo - Rank: 5 *Brandon 10 - Snowbear - Rank: 4 and 3/4(you really got a 5 but we can't have 2 third places) This section is closed. Winners *1st Place: Evolved To'kustar with Hopefull *2nd Place: Omernoy121 with Toastfreak *3rd Place: Binkatong with Gymbo ET can remove a 1st place prize from the prizes section to put on my talk page and he will get the prize. Omi (my new nickname for Omernoy) can remove a 2nd place prize from the prizes section to put on my talk page and he will get the prize. Binkasaurus Rex can remove a 3rd place prize from the prizes section to put on my talk page and she will get the prize. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 01:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Silliest Powers Put your alien that you think has the silliest powers here. *Dan Tennyson - The Percolating Coffee Guy - Rank: 9 *Charbel2001 - Octipide - Rank: 2 *Rocketslu- Paradoxiclean - Rank: 6 *Binkatong - Gymbo - Rank: 5 *Brian - Orange - Rank: 8 This section is closed. Winners *1st Place: Danny with TPCG *2nd Place: Brian with Orange *3rd Place: Rocketslug with Paradoxiclean Danny can remove a 1st place prize from the prizes section to put on my talk page and he will get the prize. Brian can remove a 2nd place prize from the prizes section to put on my talk page and he will get the prize. Rocketslug can remove a 3rd place prize from the prizes section to put on my talk page and he will get the prize. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 13:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Silly Picture Make a picture of one of your aliens doing something silly and post it in the slideshow below. Write your username on it. T.P.C.G DJ-ing.png|T.P.C.G Dj-ing by Dan Picenter.gif|Paradoxiclean explain how Percolating Coffee Guy ended up DJing- Rocketslug Omnidonutsheroicdeed.PNG|Omni-Donut being eaten by a criminal. By Ancy. Prizes If you get first place, pick a first place prize, tell me on my talk page what you picked, and remove it from the section. Same goes with second and third places. *1st Place: 5 possible logos for your series *2nd Place: 3 of your alien pictures in opposite colors(not negative) and three Ben 10 facts that you probably don't know *3rd Place: Two Ben 10 facts you probably don't know Category:Contests Category:Ultimatehero